Wendip week
by NecroticHate
Summary: Submissions for Wendip week
1. Introduction

Wendip week starts today. Although, for me every week is a wendip week. Anyway, here's my first submission to the event. If you want to find out more about the event, visit the official Wendip week tumbler:

wendip-week . tumblr . com


	2. Naked

'I am too old for you, I mean, you know that, right?'

He gritted his teeth.

'Friends?'

He clenched his fists.

All the way back from the bunker Mabel and Soos were trying to cheer him up. He was thankful that they were doing their best not to let him get lost in his thought, and he was trying to play along - comment on Mabel's puns, answer Soos' questions - but no matter how much he laughed on their jokes, no matter how long he managed to hold the conversation, ultimately his mind returned to that - Wendy rejected him.

Of course, deep down inside he knew it would happen. What else could he expect? For everything else, he could just hope. Not even hope, but dream.

He asked himself, why did this happen to him in the first place, but he already knew the answer. He was aware of the thought that he was twelve, and, like his sister, was experiencing a cardinal hormonal changes, and it was only natural for him to fall in love with the girl at this time. And Wendy was, of course, merry, and beautiful, and always kind to him - but she also was the only girl he was seeing regularly. So, it was kind of predictable and maybe even inevitable that he fell in love with her. But he knew that if he had to choose the girl to love, he would have chosen Wendy anyway.

How deft she was...

She said that she competed in some lumberjack games. It somehow looked like she was born for it, and not only in the means of genetics. She had a very accurate eye and steady hand - she could throw a pine cone to hit a poker card-sized target from thirty steps away. He wondered if she did train for that, or was she just natural at this? He never saw her practicing any physical skills, yet she was always exceptional at it - agile, swift and surprisingly strong. Dipper could only wish that he would be at least remotely as cool when he grows her age.

And that day in the bunker she showed miracles of strength and agility while battling the Shapeshifter. Even after she was washed away by a gush of cold water, she not only survived but also had strength to fight the monster.

How unchained she was...

Wendy was everything he would love in a single person - a spirit free like an eagle soaring in the sky, a mind quick and lively, unbound by rules and regulations, and an unyielding passion for freedom. All the more uncommon was how this restless spirit was combined with external indolence and indifference. But that mask of laid-back and phlegmatic attitude could not deceive anyone who knew her well enough. Wendy never missed a chance to play a prank, to find fun times in anything she was doing.

'Wanna go break rules somewhere else?'

He smiled.

'If Stan catches me, I'm gonna be in so much trouble...'

'That's what makes it fun, dummy!'

He giggled.

They've spent quite some time together. It was a happy time, mostly, although he embarrassed himself in front of her every now and again. And she's been dating the other guy. He never could really forget that. But suddenly a realization stroke Dipper that even though she was going out with Robbie, she probably spent more time with him than with her boyfriend. On one hand, it was not surprising, since they were co-workers, and naturally saw each other every day during Wendy's shift. But it was not only that. When they both worked at the swimming pool, Robbie didn't even show up once, and Dipper spent more than two days straight with his ginger crush. And they both had a very good time.

How beautiful she was...

Memories of seeing her at the pool awoke something in him. He realized her beauty right away, at the roof of Mystery Shack, when she was holding her hand, awaiting for his high-five, and ever since her look always seemed supernaturally beauteous to him. When later that night he realized that he fell in love with her. And every time after that he marveled on it, no matter how many times he saw her. When the wind combed her hair and it gleamed in the sunshine, it looked like a wildfire. The way her slender body moved seemed miraculous to him, even though she slouched sometimes and mostly walked around like a normal lanky teenage girl. Her snub-nosed face with pale skin, tiny freckles and pointy chin was now synonymous to the concept of beauty for him. And the most majestic, the most fascinating were her green eyes. With just one stare she could overturn Dipper's world forever.

Finally, he understood that what he was experiencing was not a 'crush' nor an 'affection'. He felt that he was in love with her. That he loved her with all his heart, deeply, profoundly. This feeling shook him, like he fell in love with her just a moment ago. Or maybe he did. Maybe, those thoughts about her made him recall all their moment together so sharply that he fell in love with her for the second time.

He wanted everything about her. To talk to her, like he did. To laugh along with her, on her jokes or on his own puns. To go break some stupid rules. To see her glorious eyes. To be able to tell her again without fear or frustration that he loves her. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to... touch her?

Then, with painful clarity, his mind depicted her naked. And at that moment he felt that he was burning alive from the inside. And he suddenly knew what perfection looked like, and realized that he would never actually see it with his own eyes. That thought made him suffer. He felt frustration, guilt, sorrow and bitterness. He knew it was that thing called 'love', and he would never exchange it for anything else.


	3. Promise

The next day after they returned from the bunker the Shack was almost back to normal. Or, to be more accurate, the building itself was, while all the interior was messed up to the point that living there was hazardous. The inhabitants of the shack were, however, more or less used to hazards.

Dipper woke up earlier than usually. He laid on his bed, staring in the ceiling blankly. He was having thought about Wendy the moment he woke. He remembered her turning him down. He remembered that he loved her. He remembered how she appointed another movie night, at the Shack this time. He had no hope that this would change anything about his situation with her, but he was glad that he had a chance to spend time with her anyway.

The house was calm and quiet. The boy turned his head to the left and saw Mabel sleeping happily, hugging Waddles in her sleep. He chuckled a bit - she was far too peaceful for someone who struggled for life in an underground bunker several hours earlier.

Dipper crawled out of his bed. Still yawning a little, he went downstairs. To his surprise, Gruncle Stan was already up - he was in the gift shop, checking up on vending machine which miraculously survived the zombie apocalypse three days earlier.

"Whoa, what's up, shrimp?" - Stan said. - "Thought you'd be still sleeping."

"Dunno, just woke up for no reason," - Dipper shrugged. - "You?"

"You don't need much sleep when you are my age," - explained his gruncle. - "Alright, get your breakfast and brace yourself - today we have a hellish lot of cleaning to do. I want the Shack to be operational by tomorrow."

"Yeah, I've got nothing to do anyways," - murmured the younger Pines and headed to the kitchen. A bowl of cereal did the thing for breakfast. It was 8:16 in the morning. Figuring that Mabel isn't waking up for at least an hour longer, and likely more, and they're not going to start the clean-up without her, he decided to study the journal to kill time.

He hardly have ever heard the Shack to be so silent before. He sat on the sill under the window on the second flour, and began reading the journal, but he couldn't concentrate, because his mind was elsewhere. His thoughts returned to the ordeals of the previous day and all the thinking of his previous night. Wendy rejected him. Wendy turned him down. He couldn't help but to think about it time and again. All of a sudden, his other affair and interests seemed insignificant. All the problems faded away before this one. His beloved girl told him that she wanted to stay friends.

He knew that he had to learn to live with it, he had to move on. But wat was the point? He couldnt' find any interest in the book anymore. All that mattered was Wendy, and she said 'no' to him. Although she did this very kindly.

Finally, one article in the journal caught his attention, and he started to read more mindfully. A thought began to form at the back of his head.

Young mystery hunter heard the door bell ring. A quick glance at his watch indicated that it was only 8:55. The Shack never received any visitors at this hour, not to mention it was closed now. So it must have been Soos. Dippier closed the journal and headed down. In the gift shop he stopped. It wasn't Soos, it was Wendy. His heart skipped a beat, naturally. She saw him too, and smiled, waving her hand.

"Sup man" - she said.

"Sup" - he agreed, coming closer to the counter. - "What are you doing here at this time? I mean, your shift hasn't started yet, and it's not like you actually-"

Wendy made a sour face.

"Sure beats picking after my dad at home," - she exclaimed. Dipper burst into laughter, and she soon joined. - "Man, I just woke up early today, and I thought you guys might need a hand here repairing the Shack..."

"Yeah," - the boy said slowly, - "I woke up early today, too..."

"Bad dream?" - the ginger asked sympathetically.

"Not really. Just- just couldn't sleep, you know... How was your night, by the way? Any bad dreams?"

"I don't think so."

"What's this?" - asked Stan, entering the gift shop. - "Is this really you, Wendy, or do my eyes deceive me? Or do you think I'll start paying you hourly?"

"Yeah, Mr Pines, I'm happy to see you too," - retorted the teenager.

"Whatever," - Stan waved his hand. - "Be ready to work overtime, 'cause there's a lot to do."

"Well," - the girl said once he left. - "No point wasting time then. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish."

"But Mabel's still asleep," - Dipper noted.

"Relax, worrywart. We'll be quiet, so we won't wake her. Or if you think we're gonna need her artistic expertise, we'll just do the heavy labor for now. And all the stuff she might be interested in we'll leave for later."

"Sounds good to me then," - smiled the mystery hunter. Wendy tapped the beak of his cap slightly, and they both giggled.

Then the work started. They began with cleaning all the trash that was left in the Shack between the zombie attack and the workers' rush. When finding some peculiar showpiece destroyed by zombies they made up crazy theories of why would the zombies want to damage it. Then Soos came in, which was really helpful because they needed his brawn to move some heavy blocks of debris. A little later Mabel woke up, and after a quick breakfast joined the toil. By the time of lunch they had the Shack completely clear of all the trash, and then it came to the real business - recreating all the exhibition that made the tourist trap itself. Stan was mostly concerned with showpieces, and, surprisingly, he was not only giving orders and directions, but actually helped with the handicraft, so the five of them, working together, managed to recreate most of the Shack's exhibits rather quickly. A supernatural amount of fun was had during the process, as Dipper, Wendy and Mabel tried to improvise the stories of every piece like a duck with fish tails for legs or a scull of a bear with object-glasses in his eye sockets, while Soos was pouring oil on the flames marveling on the wonders of Gravity Falls he himself was creating at that very moment. Even Stan was not above making puns on their handiwork, forecasting the reaction of all the boneheads that were about to come to the Shack and witness the new exponents.

When they finished it was already getting dark. The crew was exhausted. Soos excused himself and went home. Mabel went to the attic to knit a new sweater dedicated to the re-opening of the Mystery Shack. Stan looked at Wendy quizzically.

"What, you're still here? We're finished, go home or whatever."

"I'm staying for a while, Mr Pines," - Wendy shook her head. - "We're heaving a movie marathon night with Dipper."

"Great," - judging by Stan's face, he couldn't care less. - "Try to keep the volume low, will ya? I'm going to have some rest." - he retired for his room. Dipper and Wendy were left alone. The ginger ran an eye over the boy.

"What?" - Dipper was quick to feel uncomfortable, especially around his dream girl, especially when she was examining him with her emerald eyes and clearly waiting for him to do something.

"I wondered when would you go to get the popcorn?"

"Coming right up!" - shouted young mystery hunter, feeling a certain relief. He started to the kitchen, but stopped mid-way. - "You go turn on the TV and feel yourself comfortable," - he suggested the teenager.

Then they watched the horror movie marathon, and it was so horrible that it was actually good. Well, not really good, but on the upper level of mediocre. It ended only past midnight.

"Dude, that was creepy. I mean, not the movies themselves, but watching these in such amounts... Do you think it can result in permanent brain damage?"

"It _requires_ a permanent brain damage," - the younger Pines smirked. - "Which one did you like best, by the way? My favourite is now 'Ghost Turtle'."

"What are you talking about?! Clearly, 'Attack of the Exclamation Points' is the top movie of the marathon!"

"Yeah, suppose you're right. It's hard to compare, anyway."

"All in all, thanks for the night. It was fun," - Wendy smiled warmly. - "I should be going now."

"Are you gonna be alright? Should I walk you home, maybe?"

"Thanks, Dipper, that's very sweet of you, really. But I have my bike with me."

"Oh, I see."

"Yeah, well, anyway," - Wendy rose her hand to move a strand of her copper hair behind her ear, and Dipper suddenly realized that it was the first time he saw her doing it, despite this gesture being so characteristic and... 'girly'? Maybe it was because the gesture displayed insecurity and hesitation, the last thing someone would expect of Wendy. - "may I ask you a favor?"

The boy realized she was actually waiting for the answer.

"Why, of course, Wendy, anything for you," - he said hastily.

"Thanks, dude," - the teenager seemed a bit out of sorts. - "Yesterday I said that being your friend is important to me. Well, I really meant it. Like, seriously, dude. So, this movie night, for example... it was pretty cool, right. We need to do this more often, okay? Dude, can you promise me that we'll really be friends and have movie nights like this and stuff, like pranks and giggles, you know?"

Dipper felt his throat run dry. She looked at him hopefully, and in her eyes he saw that the question really came from the bottom of her heart, and the answer is very important to her. He lowered his head.

"I won't make it a promise," - he said sternly. Wendy's face twitched. - "Instead, I'll make it a reality!"

The ginger instantly brightened. Her quiet musical laughter was his reward.

"Thank you, Dipper," - she said. - "You're a good friend. A rare friend. But now, I have to go. Be seeing ya."

"Wa- wait a minute," - the boy called out. - "I've read about one interesting thing in a journal, and I am planning to go and investigate... in two days we're having a day off. So, maybe you would join me- or us, I plan to take Mabel and Soos along, well, on another mystery hunt."

"Duuuuuuuuuude," - she trailed, and her eyes became wider, - "We barely survived the last time, do you want to-"

"No, Wendy, look, this time it would be completely harmless. Absolutely safe," - the mystery chaser pleaded. - "I promise."

She gave him a long look.

"Maybe you should instead make this a reality too?" - she suggested, and they both laughed. - "But it's okay, if you promise, then I have nothing to worry about."

"Really?!"

"Yeah. For sure. Alright, Dipper, sign me in. And goodnight."

"Goodnight, Wendy," - he watched her leave. Then he went upstairs, and no matter how hard he tried, he could not get a very stupid smile off his face.


	4. Together

"It's getting away!"

"Not on my watch!"

"Run, Run, Run!"

Wendy swung the scoop-net wildly, but missed her target by several inches.

"Dude, it's coming your way!

Dipper jumped off the log, making a swing mid-air, and his aim was perfectly right.

"Gotcha!" - He quickly but carefully grabbed the net so that the insect wouldn't fly away. Wendy was by his side only a couple moments later.

"Nice catch, buddy!" - she shouted.

Younger boy was breathing heavily, but totally amused by the haul. He grinned at her widely.

"Thanks! I wouldn't make it without your help!" - he said, retrieving a plastic jar with a screw cap from one of the countless and spaceless pockets inside his vest.

"Oh dude, it's no big deal," - she waved off. - "Especially compared to fighting ghosts or monsters underground. So, what's up with this bug?" - she asked while Dipper was pulling the bug out of the net and placing it inside the jar. - "Now that the excitement of the chase is wearing off, this is just a blue firefly to me. Although, running around with the net was fun anyway," - her gaze drifted away, - "Ah, I love it here in the forest," - she murmured. - "It's so calm here. Just when you need to get rid of stressful thoughts..."

"Wendy, do you have stressful thoughts?" - the boy asked distrustfully.

"What? No, I don't. Tell me about the bug, dude."

Pines shrugged and decided not to delve into the matter. He lifted the jar to the eye level, so both of them could have a closer look at the creature they had to chase across the woodlands. The insect was sitting perfectly still inside it's prison, only moving it's antennas from time to time. It was beautiful, actually, with azure wing-cases and slightly glowing light-blue abdomen.

"Whoa!" - Dipper exhaled.

"Yeah, cool," - Wendy agreed quietly. - "But don't tell me you're just planning to nail it to a cardboard and stare at it for a week."

"No, I have better ideas," - the mystery hunter reassured her. - "According to the journal, if you give it some water with sugar and vanilla and then specify a place, and tell it to the bug, and it will fly there! And naturally, you can follow it and go there yourself."

"Dude!" - ginger's eyes widened. - "Now that's the stuff! Running around swinging the net was worth it. Just imagine, where it could get us!.. I wonder if there are more bugs like this around?"

"I doubt it," - He shrugged. "The journal says these are rare... And they are one use only, also."

"Figures. So, now that the bug is yours, what are you planning to ask?"

"I'll ask it to get me to the author, of course, what else?" - Dipper grinned. Then his smile became less confident. He lowered his head and murmured for himself: "Or I could ask it the way to your heart, but what's the use..."

"I can hear the things you say under your breath, remember?"

"Awwww!" - he didn't. - "Look, I'm sorry! It just kinda slipped off my tongue. I won't bug you with it anymore, ok? No pun intended, by the way."

She chuckled at him.

"Don't be like this, i'm not mad at you. At all." - she said. - "However, don't you think that asking a bug for help with my heart is not a very good thing? You should find a way to my heart yourself. And if you ever plan on getting help from someone, it should be me. And no insects interfering."

Young mystery hunter twitched.

"Wha- what do you mean 'it should be you'?" - he questioned. Wendy looked into the distance.

"In order to build real relationships, both must contribute. If at least one of the couple is not interested, then the whole thing is stillborn. So, if you want real relationships, you should involve me, and we should both be working on it. Together."

"Together" - he sighed. - "I see your point. So what, are you willing to help? Or you're just saying?"

"Didn't suppose you need help at this point," - she murmured with a low voice "Alright, I'll give you a hint. The path to my heart... You are walking it."

Dipper dropped the jar.

"What do you mean?" - he asked agitatedly, unable to contain his feelings. - "Am I walking it right now?"

"You've been walking it since we met. Slowly, but surely."

"Wendy, you're not just... trying to comfort me, or something?"

"Dude, you know me better than this. Or at least you should, by now." - Her answer was somewhat dry.

"Yeah, right," - he picked the jar up. - "So, you really mean it?" - She nodded. He felt his heart rise, but it fell again just a moment later - "But... how long is this path? How exactly slowly am I walking?" - he lowered his head.

The girl shrugged.

"I don't know, Dipper." - she said. - "This questions are a whole lot more difficult than the previous one. About the length of the road and your speed - I don't know, honestly. But something tells me you are not going to turn away."

"I'm not planning to," - he confirmed, and suddenly smiled - "because I'm sure that if I make it, in the end it would be more than worth all the trouble."

"Oh, yeah. On that, we can agree."

"Besides, the way itself is not half bad by far, especially if we consider movie nights the part of it."

"You bet they are a part, man. Speaking of which, have you seen 'Giant man-eating shrimps?'"

"What?! Even the title gives me chills! Just what year was this movie shot?.."

"There you are, dudes!" - exclaimed the voice from behind the trees, and a few moments later Soos entered the marge. He was barely catching his breath. - "Did you get it? Oh, you've got it! And I tripped over a log, and couldn't catch up with you afterwards..."

"And where's Mabel?" - asked Dipper.

"I was stuck in a raspberry bush!" - Yelled Mabel from behind Soos. Her expression of pure delight, as well as a great number of twigs and leaves stuck in her hair and a copious amount of raspberry juice on her face, were all the evidence they needed.

"Now, let's get back to the Shack!" - said mystery hunter. And then an unsettling silence fell upon them. They all looked around - "We know the way back, right?" - he inquired.

"Achem," - Wendy rubbed the back of her neck. - "I- I've never been to this part of the forest, actually. Or at least i don't remember..."

"I know a way back to the raspberry bush i was in!" - Mabel was clearly not terrified with the thought of getting lost in the woods.

"Yeah, Mabel, very helpful," - retorted her brother.

"Dudes, the forest around there is giving me creeps!" - complained Soos.

"We were chasing the insect for quite some time, come to think of it," - pointed out the ginger. - "We must be far from the trail by now. Ok, let's see."

For nearly half an hour they were searching the forest for any signs of a trail that brought them there. But it was in vain. Even Wendy's pathfinding skills didn't help her find a way back. Finally, they stopped, confused and slightly worried. Except for Mabel, of course.

"If we get lost in the forest, I vote we resort to cannibalism!" - she shouted excitedly. - "I've always wondered what my brother's brains taste like! And there's so much of the stuff, we would be able to sustain ourselves for weeks!"

"I'll take this as a compliment, Mabel," - muttered the young mystery hunter, - "although our current situation suggests otherwise." - He lifted up the jar with the bug, and retrieved from his vest pocket a small bottle with the solution of sugar and vanilla he prepared beforehand. Glancing from the jar to the bottle and back, he finally let out a heavy sigh. - "This is about the dumbest failure I've ever had."

"Don't be so upset, dude," - Wendy cheered him up. - "This hunt was fun, actually. And today, I hope, you've learned something you won't easily forget."

"Learned?" - immediately asked Mabel. - "My bro-bro found time to study even while chasing bugs?"

"I learned how important it is to mark the way back from field operations in a poorly known territory," - Dipper smiled. He knew, even without looking, that Wendy made a motion of zipping her lips while nobody watched her. - "Now, would anybody please help me open the jar without letting the bug out?.."


	5. Midnight

"Dipper, sit down and listen to me, please. And don't interrupt, okay? Because I feel awkward enough talking about it at all, all the more so if you would comment.

"First of all, I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me. It's a lot, really. When I said that I had more fun with you than with anyone else, I meant it. You made my summer. My friends already start to complain that I spend more time with you than with them. OK, disregard that, actually. I pay them enough attention, and they can't blame me for hanging out with you. And if they try, they can go to hell. I'm not gonna leave you because of some petty jokes and pranks. You're important to me. Not just like some random buddy to hang out with every now and then, to pass free time. You're like a part of family to me now. A part of my life. Right now, I can't picture my life without you.

"But having fun, making pranks, breaking rules - it's all just the top of the iceberg. You are always there when I really need help, when I depend on it. You saved my life twice now! You risked yourself for me. And for this, I'm grateful. Thank you, Dipper.

"Next, what I said about you being my friend - I meant it. It is important to me, you possibly can't imagine, how much. And about throwing myself into a Bottomless Pit - it probably wasn't the best metaphor, since, I've heard, everything that falls into it just flies outside the Pit in several minutes. But you got my idea, right? I mean, I've never been big on fancy speeches or poetical stuff, or something. But I just wanna say, you're so much of a friend to me that loosing you would change my life. Change in a way I would never want.

"Gosh, why is it even so hard to spill it all out? Heck, it bugs me, it gnaws me. I'm surprised, actually, that I still manage to keep that 'cool Corduroy' face in front of everyone. Because, man, on the inside I'm, like, on edge. To say the least. I can see now why you've never found the courage to tell me in my face that you love me. No worries dude, looks like when it comes to serious stuff like this, we all are the same - stammering, losing words, trying to wrap it all up and turn the talk into just some chit-chat.

"Anyway, Dipper. This is pretty intense. I behave- yeah, no way around it. I behave like a total bitch towards you. To think of what I told you after the bunker, you must hate me by now, and stay away from me and never want to talk to me again. Yeah, it may seem alright at first, like I just told you I want us to be friends, and you accepted. But really, I look right now like a bitch that friendzones a guy, but wants to keep him at hand in case she ever needs him, or needs someone to do something for her. I mean, I didn't just tell you that I want to be friends, but practically blackmailed you into it, telling that junk about Bottomless Pit, and stuff. Sounds dirty, right? I asked you to be my friend, to stay close to me, like I don't know what that means - you will still be addicted to me, like before. What if you didn't want to be friends after that? What if you ever want to move on and let it go? I never considered that.

"And back then during the bug hunt. Oh my damn. I have a hard time believing myself. Yeah, maybe it's exactly what I think and how I feel - all that talk about a real romance and that both should invest, lalala. But telling you this at such time... It is difficult enough for you to get over this just the way it was after the bunker, and here I am, giving you what may sound like a false hope. Or maybe it isn't false, but that's besides the point now. Damn. You haven't been sleeping well last days. Don't think I didn't notice. Those circles under your eyes, yeah, creepy. You can't get a normal rest, because what I said is bothering you constantly, right? I want to punch myself in the face real hard for that.

"But, despite all this, you're still my pal, hanging out with me like nothing happened, and I know that nothing has changed your mind. That freaks me out, I mean - how can you be like that? Wouldn't you rather be mad at me? Try to find a girl that would accept you and love you for what you are right now? Apparently, you wouldn't.

"I feel terrible. I suppose, you do too. And I'm the one who does this to you. And to myself, actually, too. I want to do something about it, but I don't really know, what. I just hope what I told you now would ease you burden, so to say. Yeah, right, I've been stammering and babbling for some time, and that should make it clear and easy for you. As if.

"OK. What I really wanted to say - you mean a lot to me. You're special, you're important. You're unlike any other. You probably know I had a lot of boyfriends in the past, don't you. Yeah, another bitchy trait. Well, and I don't really talk to any of them now, not like we purposely shut all contacts, but we just don't communicate, because neither of us is interested. And I don't want it to be like this between you and me. Do you understand me, Dipper? I want it to be something special, too. And I don't really know what to do with it now. And, I mean, just look at that - I've already messed with my life and it didn't make me any good, and you still have everything ahead of you, and- I don't know."

The ginger teenager rubbed her face with both hands.

"What the actual fuck am I saying? Presenting to you Wendy Blerble Corduroy, queen of smooth speeches." - She sighed. - "If he'd really heard me right now, his bright head would have blown to pieces."

She looked at the clock beside her bed. It was midnight.

She was in the cabin, in her room, sitting on her bed with her thoughts totally messed. He was at the Shack, most likely in the attic, probably already asleep. Or maybe he was again reading late at night, Mabel said he has this habit, and it was just like him.

Wendy laid back, looking blindly at the ceiling. She wondered idly, what could he be reading, if he really was? Some detective story? Or if he was sleeping, what did he look like at the time? He was adorable, no matter how much he denied it. She smiled. He was adorable... in an adorable way.

"I'll tell him tomorrow. I will."


	6. Forest

Apparently, I missed the "rainy days" chapter. Couldn't make it in time, couldn't fit it in, since I'm writing these drabbles as chapters of one story. Well, whatever. Moving straight to the next chapter - "Forest". Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

"Dude, wouldn't you walk me home today?" - Wendy asked. Her shift just ended, and her friends weren't coming to pick her up that day. Dipper was sitting next to counter reading his journal and making some notes from time to time. When he heard her offer he dropped his pen in surprise.

"Yeah, I'd - ermm - love to, but why?" - he asked, being clearly puzzled by the suggestion. In just one moment he realized that his question could be misunderstood, and quickly corrected himself - "actually, nevermind, I'd be happy to, just gimme a sec" - he bolted out of the room. Wendy couldn't hold her smile watching him.

In half a minute, Dipper was back.

"So, I'm ready," - he stated. - "Let's go."

And they went out. It was pleasantly warm outside. The soft wind brought much-needed coolness to the hot mid-summer day. When it slightly moved crowns of the pine trees growing on the sides of the road, their shadows, slowly lengthening as the sun moved closer to the horizon, danced with the spots of light on the ground. Two friends went down the road, chatting idly, telling stories and making jokes.

"We should make a little hook," - Wendy suggested suddenly. - "I want to go through the forest."

"Sure, why not," - Dipper answered. Although he was surprised by his elder friend's unexpected offers today, he didn't mind at all taking a small walk through the woods with her.

"I love it here," - Wendy said while they were following the faint trail between the trees. - "I've been in the forest a lot since... well, basically since I was born. Well, dude, you know me - I love companies, fun, doing stuff with friends. But here in the forest I feel something different. It is so calm in here. It clears my mind. Here, it always is so tranquil and peaceful. Do you feel it, man?"

"Yeah, I do," - Dipper agreed. For a minute, they were silent, and only listened to the whispering of the wind in the pine branches. The sound really was very soothing and tranquilizing. - "But Wendy, don't think that I mind it or something, I actually love it, a lot, but-"

"Why did I call you here all of a sudden?" - the ginger hemmed. - "Oh, yeah, that's right. I wanted to tell you something. Actually, a lot."

Dipper instantly became serious. Something in her tone told him that this talk is not to be taken lightly.

"But now I see that a long talk won't do this, - continued Wendy, staring in the distance, - "I'll just confuse you and probably embarrass myself, I've never been a good speaker. So, I'll try to say only what's the most important. First of all, thanks for everything you've done. I don't know if I can thank you enough, you saved my life, after all. Twice, dude! All I can say - thank you, Dipper."

"You are welcome, Wendy," - he said plainly.

"Second... damn, it's heavy. But I'll say it. You know that I had a lot of boyfriends in the past, right?"

"Yes, I do," - the boy admitted gloomily.

"Well, none of these relationships has ever lasted for long. And I never considered any of them to be anythings serious, anything more than just spending time together. Perhaps, I was being too absent-minded, but I never expected any of those boyfriends to be more than just a company to me. Remember what I told you about a real relationship and that both a boy and a girl must work for it? I never felt it in any of my boyfriends. None of them really wanted to contribute. That's why I never felt a desire to do so, too," - she sighed heavily - "With you, Dipper, it is different. We're not dating, but you are more than a friend to me anyway. You are a part of my life."

The walked in silence for some time.

"Dipper, I can't date you now," - she said, not looking at him.

"Yeah, I get it," - he answered bitterly. - "I thought we already decided to be friends."

"Yeah, dude, but I couldn't bear to see you like you were, with those horrible circles around your eyes. You weren't sleeping well because you thought about us, right?"

"Well, you see," - Dipper began showing all the unmistakable signs of embarrassment - "in fact, I could not get much sleep because I spent several previous nights cracking the password to the laptop from the bunker that Soos just fixed..."

"And here I thought you were laying awake at nights thinking about me," - exclaimed Wendy - "Dude, I'm now jealous of the laptop," - she hoped that saying it mockingly would make this a joke, but it didn't. She felt even more awkward realizing that she was jealous over the fact that it wasn't her who made her friend loose sleep, while less than a minute ago she was remorseful because she thought she was responsible for his insomnia.

"You see, dealing with the laptop was kind of a lifebuoy, since it distracted me from thinking about you all nights," - the boy said quietly.

"So, this means, yes, I still am a total bitch."

"Wendy!" - Dipper cried out, astonished by her unexpected rudeness.

"What? Am I wrong? Look, I use all the standard lines a girl tells a boy when she wants to friendzone him. Even more, I told you that bullshit about jumping into a bottomless pit. Shit. It was like - 'hey, we can't be a thing, but don't go anywhere, I like you here admiring me and drooling all over when I as much as wink at you.' And you become restless because of me, and can't just walk away because you fear it would hurt me, without any concern for yourself."

"Why are you saying this?" - shouted young adventurer. - "I don't know what has gotten into you, but this self-flagellation doesn't suit you, and it sure as hell isn't making the situation any better."

They both stopped and were looking at each other. Wendy seemed calm, while Dipper's anger was obvious.

"Alright," - the girl shrugged - "If you're OK with that, then I have nothing to worry about." - She turned and walked away. Her younger friend only shook his head and followed her. It was clear to him that whatever burden was on Wendy's mind hasn't gone anywhere, but he wasn't sure yet how to relieve her. They walked in silence for some more time.

"By the way, you look better today. Did you crack that laptop password?" - Wendy finally asked.

"No, I didn't. Yesterday, just before Mabel's puppet show Bill destroyed it."

"Bill?" - Wendy's eyes widened in surprise.

"Yeah, a dream demon tricked me promising the crack to a laptop and possessed my mind, while I was a ghost and had to possess a sock puppet in order to communicate with the world."

"Dude, that escalates quickly."

"Well, actually, we've already met him before," - Dipper started to explain before disappearing.

Wendy blinked. She stood completely still for a couple of moments, looking dumbly at a round hole in the earth that suddenly replaced her best friend. She peeked inside it, and saw only lumps of earth and grass roots. The boy was nowhere to be found.

"Dipper!" - she yelled on the top of her lungs and jumped down into the pit.

It was about a meter and a half deep, and rather tight, so that only a teenager of her size could move there more or less freely. She knelled and saw a nearly horizontal passage leading away from the bottom of the hole to... where?

"Dipper!" - she called out again, starting to crawl down the passage. It was narrow, and it was dark in there, naturally. Damp soil crumbled while she wormed through the burrow, and she felt a gob of earth fall by the scuff of her neck. The girl felt something under her hand. With what little light there was she managed to see that it was Dipper's cap. She ran cold. - "Dipper, where are you?!"

"I'm here," - answered a muted voice from somewhere in front of her.

"Dude, don't worry! I'll get you out of here! I'm coming for you!" - she doubled her speed. Twisted roots clung on to her clothes and hair and clawed her face.

"Wait," - she heard. Suddenly, a bright light ahead blinded her. She stopped and covered her eyes.

"Dipper!" - the girl cried. - "Are you alright? What's going on?"

"Wendy, calm down. I'm here, and I'm OK."

"What the heck happened? Where are you?"

"I'm here, Wendy," - repeated a voice right in front of her. She opened her eyes and saw Dipper Pines' face about one foot apart from her own. The bright light that dazzled her earlier was his flashlight that he currently put between them so that it's light would fall to the side, and they could see each other. She immediately reached out and grabbed his hand.

"Dude!" - she exhaled. - "What was that?"

"That was one of those carnivorous plants-"

"Carnivorous?! Let's get out of here, quick!"

"Relax! We're safe now, it's harmless."

"How so? How did you get inside it then?"

"Calm down. There is a perfectly logical explanation. First, I fell through it's trap-hole. It grows a thin layer of interlocking roots, and when leaves from the trees all around fall on top of it, it looks just like normal ground. Then a prehensile root grabbed me and dragged me to the digestion chamber. It's back there," - he pointed with his thumb. - "I then ripped off the main root, it instantly makes the whole plant dormant. It's not so difficult if you know where the root is located."

"And how do you know all that?"

"I've read about it in a journal," - he explained.

"Oh! I see," - uttered Wendy. - "And I got your cap," - she handed the cap to him.

"Thanks!" - he said. He took his cap, but didn't put it on right away. For a moment, the two of them just stared at each other. - "Well, maybe we should get out of here?"

"Oh, yeah, sure!" - she moved back.

"If it's uncomfortable, you can come here instead," - suggested Dipper. - "There's enough space in the digestion chamber for you to turn around."

"No, no, thanks, I'm good," - Wendy was already standing up in the vertical hole. She realized that the tunnel to that "chamber" was only two and a half meters long at best, but a moment ago she could have sworn that she was crawling it for several minutes. Teenager quickly climbed out to the firm ground and then reached out for Dipper, and he grabbed her hand. She helped him get up. They were standing by the pit, still holding each other's hands. After a moment of hesitation, ginger pulled him close and hugged him tightly. Young mystery hunter hugged her back, without hesitation at all. - "Man, I was startled. It's a good thing you've read that journal to the holes. But Dipper, aren't you... I don't know... too calm, maybe, for someone who was in an underground gizzard a minute ago?"

"Maybe," - replied the boy. - "But actually, I'm more concerned about our relationships than about some carnivorous plants. And you know what, Wendy? I couldn't help but notice... That for a heartless bitch who aims to friendzone the living hell out of me you ran headlong into a man-trap to save me from an unknown danger a little bit too fast." - he smiled and parted away to look at her face.

"Dude, you're making me blush!" - the teenager actually blushed.

"I'll take it as a compliment. And you look very cute when you blush, but the way," - he remarked, which only made Wendy redden even more. - "But anyway, I'm just saying - quit being so apologetic about what you said after the bunker. First of all, being apologetic is my trademark feature, not yours. And it doesn't even suit you! And second - we're friends now, right? Well, guess what - I'm OK with that! At least, for now," - he suddenly added.

"I'm glad to hear it," - smiled Wendy.

"Which part of it? That I'm OK, or that it is for now?"

"Both."

"Well, that's- that's encouraging. So, we're good?"

"Yeah, totally. Apart from us looking like coal miners after a long shift."

"Oh, yeah," - Dipper said regretfully. - "There's dirt in your hair now."

"Nothing I can't fix once I get home. So, let's go then."

"Let's go. Thanks for taking me to the forest, by the way. It really is very tranquil and calming here."

They burst into laughter.

"Yeah, dude, like anywhere else when you're around! But hey, you started to tell me about some demon named Bill!"

"Oh, yeah, right. So, first, lil' Gideon summoned him to our world trying to get his hands on the Mystery Shack..."

They walked away through the forest, talking joyfully, making jokes and laughing. They were alone in the forest, and a company of each other was enough for both of them.


	7. First Time

**Hello everyone. Finally the last addition to Wendip Week prompts. Better late than never, right? :-) By the way, preparations for new Wendip Week are held at their tumbler. Google it and participate in the vote, if you're interested.**

 **OK, now proceeding to the fic. It is a small one, but I hope you'll like it. let's go**

* * *

Mabel always insisted that Dipper's first kiss was with Mermando. She bugged him so much with this that he seriously considered using a memory gun on her. And on himself, for that matter. However, his knowledge that it wasn't the truth helped him cope with her mockery. Mabel didn't know, but his first kiss actually happened just a few hours before the incident with Mermando.

* * *

The day at the pool was going perfectly. While Mabel was busy hitting on the hapless merman, Stan plotted displacement of Gideon from the lawn chair and Soos was slowly and methodically devastating the snack bar, Dipper and Wendy had their fun to the fullest. Corduroy was on the lookout while her partner in crime fastened a honking horn underneath one of the lawn chairs. He placed it on the metal frame under the cloth so that a weight of a body laying down on the chair would trigger it, resulting in a loud and powerful squeak. Once he was done the pair hid behind the corner, seeing that their poor victim was approaching his chair. Pizza Guy was smiling blissfully after cooling in the water, and, coming to his chair, rested his heavy bulk upon it. The sound of the horn from under him startled him so much that the man literally flew back to the pool from his place, landing in the water with a giant splash.

Wendy laughed so hard she had to rest her weight on Dipper not to fall. They were about to give each other high-fives celebrating another well-placed prank, when they heard a whistle coming from the side and quickly approaching their hiding place.

"Poolcheck!" - girl's eyebrows twitched in displeasure that the boss was ruining their fun.

"Supply closet, quick!" - Dipper cried. They sneaked inside and closed the door behind them right in time to escape their patron's wrath.

The closet was tight, naturally, and half of it was occupied with pool supplies, so there was not much space for the friends to place themselves. Dipper felt the warmth of Wendy's tight pressed against his side, and that fact did little to help him calm himself. They heard Mr Poolcheck scouring outside, searching for the source of pool law disturbance. Finally he went away from the closet they were hiding in, but the friends dared not going outside right away.

"He's gone," - Wendy whispered finally. - "let's get out of here, dude." - She tried to move to the door, but stumbled upon the mop and fell to her knees. Her forehead bumped into Dipper's slightly.

Boy's heart skipped a beat. Their faces were an inch from each other, not more. He felt her breath upon his lips. Her eyes were never this close to him.

After what felt like eternity, they moved to close the gap between them. Simultaneously. Their lips touched, and they both closed their eyes. After a moment of acceptance they started kissing each other, timidly at first, but with growing boldness, getting more and more lost in their kiss. They tasted each other's lips delicately, but with rising hunger, and next it came to the tongues. Dipper put his hand on Wendy's face, marvelling on the softness of her skin, while the girl entwined her arms around him and pulled him closer. Fuggy supply closet vanished, and they were floating in the open sky, with unfathomable blue expanse all around, soft white clouds dotting it. Their bodies were weightless, their minds were gone.

Suddenly, as if she just remembered herself, Wendy parted from him, making a deep breath to calm herself down.

"OK, dude, we probably shouldn't be doing that. I have a boyfriends, and we're just friends, and this isn't right, and stuff-" - she trailed off, unable to continue her thought.

Her friend, at first, couldn't even comprehend his surroundings, but when he came to, he blushed heavily.

"Yeah, sure, friends, totally, of course-" - he laughed awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Um, we should probably get out," - Wendy suggested. She opened the door slightly and took a peek. Seeing that the coast was clear she went outside, and Dipper followed suit.

"So, we're cool?" - Wendy asked cautiously.

"Um-" - the boy said in confusion. - "Yeah, cool. I guess. Look, I'll better go to the snack bar, have some water, or something," - he shrugged indecisively.

"Well, OK, I'll be at the lifeguard seat," - she responded.

They went to the different sides, somewhat relieved they don't have to look each other in the eyes.

* * *

On his way to the snack bar Dipper bumped into people several times and barely noticed that. Likewise, he didn't notice that he walked past the snack bar and went further. His thought raced a thousand miles per minute.

'It happened. But she said that we shouldn't do this. But it was so good. But what if she didn't like it? But what if she did? But she has a boyfriend. But what if she wants to break up with him? But what if she doesn't? But what if she wouldn't want to talk to me ever again? But-'

"Bro-bro, you have sunburns!" - he was startled by Mabel's scream.

"What?" - he asked in surprise. He realized that his sister was standing right in front of him with a concerned look on her face.

"You face is beet-red," - with that she poured half a tube of sunscreen right in Dipper's face.

"Aw! Mabel, what the hell are you doing?" - he protested loudly, trying to wipe the cream from his skin.

While the boy was angry at his sister at first, he thought afterwards that it might have been for the better. It got him distracted from his thoughts about Wendy and the kiss. If he wasn't he would have betrayed his mind to Mabel, and she would force him to tell her everything. He seldoom kept secrets from his sister, but now the while the whole situation didn't call for sharing it with anyone.

* * *

Wendy, meanwhile, was sitting in her lifeguard's place, deep in thoughts. She paid no attention to what was happening around her, and it would probably take her falling from her seat to be distracted from her thinking.

'It happened,' - she thought. - 'It was weird. I hope thing won't be too awkward between us. But it was good. Better than with Robbie. Better than with anyone.' - she touched her lips absentmindedly. - 'Some day, everything may change.'


End file.
